


X Files Triptychs

by isadub



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadub/pseuds/isadub
Summary: Exercise in Style: Three voices on a thematic, in less than 400 characters.





	1. HANDS

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a writing work under constraints: for each thematic, three voices (Mulder, Scully, M&S) are expressing in less than 400 characters.

MULDER

In their gloves sclicing and dicing, searching any tiny evidence, dancing and swinging over dead bodies, I could stare at her perfect hands all night long.

But what makes my heart melts is her fingers lingering tenderly in my hair, her palms enclosing my whole face, her hand reaching instinctively mine through her hypnosis and palping my entire body in search of injuries.

 

SCULLLY

His restless hands makes me smile when they show me slides of exsanguinated cows or manly woodcutters, when they dive into goo, and when they have just thrown pencils in the ceiling.

Gently cuddling my cheek when I'm in pain, readjusting a strand of my hair when I fall asleep on his couch, grasping me or pushing my back when I have to move on, I feel his warm hands on me every time I need them.

 

M&S

Waving FBI badges, aiming guns and flashlights in total sync, picking up our precious cells, and sometimes cuffed tight together, are our hands in action.

Struggling joyfully on a bat under a starry sky, tearing up wraps on a ghostly Christmas night, squeezing each other after a scary hide-and-seek against AIs, are our hands on a deserved rest.

But what we could do forever is just holding hands.

 


	2. RAIN

MULDER

Scully, I'm not certain to like rain, pouring on my face. It remembers me this sad evening I reached Skyland Moutain, to find only a wet Duane Barry exulting like a mad man in a drizzle.

Maybe should I think about the funny cat in Florida, happily remaining in the downpour, staring at me and saving my life from the sea monster ?

 

SCULLY

Mulder, what I see is a smart handsome man yelling and screaming like a mad man about a nine minutes time loss, not bothering about universal invariants, nor deluges drowning Northwest Oregon roads.

If I let my thoughts lingering, I'm scared to discover once again a sorrowful sick man, snuggled in a tub, shocked and shaking under hot shower pouring on his naked body like a cold rain.

 

M&S

Let's rather remember our first laughs in a Northwest Oregon graveyard, on a freezing rainy night ! And the way people and this pseudo Rain King mocked us as we stood baffled under a sudden shower !

Above all, we want to remember how it was to wander casually on crime scenes under our umbrellas, bantering and arguing about science and paranormal.

Cherry on top, we'll never forget frogs rain !

 


	3. HEARTS

MULDER

How many times my heart leapt when she whispered in my ears paranormal words anticipating my own theories ?

Too often it froze to ice when she was in danger or when I found her in a hospital bed... Once, it almost bursted into billion of pieces when hers was about to be ripped out from her chest.

 

SCULLY

I feeled mainly my heart shrinked when I saw him putting his one on its sleeve and becoming too vulnerable, whereas some women meanly circling around him embittered it.

Threats and sickness jeopardized too many times my regular heartbeats. Once, surrounded by extreme cold and peril, it suddenly came to a standstill. He couldn't let it happen.

 

M&S

We are middle-aged now, but our hearts don't need to be checked by a cardiologist. They are trained, vigorous, full of vital blood and energy, able to pump valiantly till our last seconds.

Though, an inner archaeologist would discover deep inside our hearts scars, relics and layers of intense feelings that have shaped our unique relationship. All almagamated by the cement of our unconditional love.

 


	4. FOOT

MULDER

Do you know, Scully, that we still don't know for sure if the Patterson Bigfoot film is an hoax ?

I would want to go squatching with you, Scully, on the banks of the Mogoagogo river in beautiful British Columbia... Try to get another footprint... You never took me seriously with this old evidence.

It would be a nice hike in the wild, and your little feet would be happy to do some exercises, and...

 

SCULLY

... I'll put my foot down ! I don't want to be at your heels, struggling in the mud, and being dead on my feet at the end of the day.

My little legs and feet, often in three-inch heels, have followed you so many times on your whims. Even prepared and with the proper shoes, I know what to expect from your nice trips to the forest !

 

M&S

We went out to nature, far from the madness and insanity of our country. Joining hands, we walked in step on wild footpaths in the backwoods, along mighty or peaceful rivers.

We didn't find any evidence or footprints of a cryptozoological humanoid creature, but we contemplated the starry sky, and saw there the crab Karkinos who once bit Hercule's foot.

 


	5. S*X

MULDER

Hmm... Wow ! You know, the first time I saw her in my room, uh... almost naked, in her underwears, freaked out by mosquito bites, lighted by a flickering candle, I... it was breathtaking.

And the day she examined this poor Peacock dead baby, in that tiny washroom ! I was behind her, and due to the lack of place, I... er.... squeezing her pretty b... Oh, wait ! I've received a texto.

SCULLY

Um, um... At first sight I noticed he was a very cute and attractive man. His body... hmm... I remember, Venable Plaza Hotel. He was walking around in black boxers in his room, at complete ease in front of me... Delightful !

And his joke, when he was behind me, in this tiny washroom, at the Home's Police Station... tut, tut... it wasn't fake. I could really feel his p... Oh, my cell vibrates !

M&S

Sorry, we can't continue this interesting conversation.

It's not that we don't want to talk about this subject, but we have to leave. It's an emergency, Skinner needs us ASAP.

 


	6. MATHS

MULDER

You were right as often, Scully. I had wasted my time with these british fractal computer designed crop circles. All made by maths skilled sneaky farmers. But it was worth the journey.

All these random variables, all these convergent sequences of events that led you on my couch.

I gazed at your perfectly framed face, pulled my geometrical Indian blanket over you...

Logical fate in motion.

 

SCULLY

A moment later I wake up and found you lying asleep on your bed, clothes on.

All the axioms and assumptions, all the conjectures we had made about our relation had to be resolved at this point. No more complex calculus, no more infinite spirals...

I gently kissed your smooth curved lips, took off your covering sets, and reached your convex solid surfaces.

 

M&S

We fell into another dimension, into an irrational and transcendental space without limits nor boundaries.

Our organic functions increased in harmonic progression, we felt the heat equation spreading along our flesh.

We were no more disjoint sets, but congruent falling bodies experiencing the universal law of desire.

We reached together the critical point and made this impossible event come true.

 


	7. SHAPE-SHIFTERS

MULDER

Look, Scully, I've made a slide show on our case. I've collected datas, made charts, compared old and recent pictures. even videos.

Except our eyes -we cannot deny that we became presbyopics- we are in better shape than back in the days ! See how gorgeous you are, how athletic I matured. It is reverse shape-shifting.

Due to your alien DNA, and for me... unexplained, maybe contact with black oil.

 

SCULLY

Mulder... It is crystal clear, we can explain it by science. No needs to summon your bat-crap crazy alien parastuffs ! We have an healthy life, we make a lot of exercices in our jobs, we have inherited good genes from our parents.... I can go on and on.

Though, we are indeed divine on these photos. It's been a long time we made complete check-ups. Let's do some and obtain medical reports.

 

M&S

Case Number 131061230264.

Investigations about mysterious reverse shape-shifting concerning the Special Agents Fox William Mulder and Dana Katherine Scully.

All the medical analysis and scientific evidences remain inconclusive.

This case will be kept open for further periodic follow-ups.

F. Mulder and D. Scully

 


	8. SWAT TEAM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's a way to read this chapter... I keep you guessing !

MULDER

Scully, I'm in. Can you hear me ?

Hiiii !!! NOPE !!

...

Scully... it's... I can't... face... this awful Boggart.

A praying mantis. Taller than me. With alien eyes, and... these big claws. I hate insects.

Yes. Let me just a few seconds... OK. I'm ready... Oh, no !!

It stinks ghoulishly ! And the noise, this scraping. I feel it in my bones.

Done ! ... Well, I'm exhausted now. Let's go back to bed.

 

SCULLY

Yep, clear. Remain calm. Don't trust your eyes.

Mulder ?

Mulder !! Are you okay ?

Breath slowly, Mulder. Close your eyes. What have you seen ?

Well, Mulder, listen to me. Don't open your eyes at any moment. I monitor everything perfectly with this Chuck's device. You do exactly what I say. Ready ?

What now ? Mulder?

Focus on my voice... Move one step forward... Now just 3 inches ahead, swat it hard !

 

M&S

We don't agree on this event.

Was it a real malovelant household spirit inhabiting our closet ?

Was it a psychic delusion induced by too much stress and exhaustion, a Folie à Deux shared in the middle of the night at home ?

No evidence left on the scene crime, no other witnesses.

 


	9. SPACE

MULDER

Was I invading her personal space when we barely knew each other ? No, I don't think so...

We have a huge height difference, so I had to lean over her constantly to be sure she would connect with me. With her little legs, I felt the need to draw closer to her and gently push her on her back.

On field, we had to share trips in cars, to meet casually in our tiny rooms. We had to overlap our spaces !

 

SCULLY

I was very flattered that he read my undergraduate thesis on Einstein's Twin Paradox ! He's a space nerd, and passionate about all things concerning spatial exploration, and, obviously, UFOs and extraterrestrial life. I remember when we rode that golf cart in the corridors of NASA, how excited he was !

He deeply moves me when he hypothesizes that souls travel through time and space as starlight.

 

M&S

On our first Big Bang handshake, we complied with universal laws of interaction and attraction. Submitted to intertwined magnetic and gravitational forces, surrounded by Dark Energies, we followed unexpected trajectories of the two-body problem.

Our souls became entangled particles, able to share emotional states at light speed.

But the exact nature of our bond remains an uncertainty principle.

 


	10. THE B WORD

MULDER

My Beauty Queen, my Bar-bie doll, what do you want to watch this evening ? B-B-C ? The Zom-bie series ? A Bea-tles or B Gees concert ? May-be a wana-bes show ?

And let's hive some bee...r and eat some bee...f sandwiches.

 

SCULLY

Hon', I just wanna be be-side you. Do you know I'd always make a bee-line for my beautiful bee...fcake. Yum... Be-holding his bee-fed muscles, feeling his bi-g stinger...

By the way, what do you think of my yellow and black striped shirt and my bee-tles earrings ?

 

 

M&S

We were traumatized once by a tiny bea...st, and we try to override this B word pho-bi-a by training and phonetic exercices.

We hope that our be-haviour therapy will bear honey, ur.. fruit.

 


	11. KILLER CATS

MULDER

I recap : 13 ordinary people, all ages, in the whole country, went suddenly berserk. They grabbed knifes, scissors, sharp sticks, everything alike claws. They pounced on anybody close to them and tore them up with their weapons, while hissing and spitting.

Just before their demoniac fury, all had watched cat videos on their phones.

Scully, it's a case of possession by parapsychological evil cats.

 

SCULLY

Unfortunately, all the murderers were shot to death, avoiding access to their psychologic states. I have ordered precise autopsies, in particular tox and chemical datas.

Relatives statements and medical records reveal no violent backgrounds.

The only commonality between all of them, except their MO, is a great love for cats.

The cat videos they had watched are different and worldwide localized.

 

M&S

Case Number 31803081996

 

This case remains inconclusive. Our most plausible theory involves high and sudden levels of adrenalin triggered by an intense production of Adrenocorticotropic hormone, provoked by a external stimuli. We speculate that the murderers had reached an unexplained state of empathical symbiosis with cats seen on some videos, unwilling to be mocked and very pissed off by humans.

 


	12. TRIP TO THE FOREST

MULDER

...and we have to go there to investigate these mysterious disappearances in the woods. Come on, Scully, it'll be a nice trip to the forest.

I know, I know, we have always mishaps when we are in the wild without backups. But, this time, I will prepare carefully our bags and bring stuff we could need in emergency cases. I'll cover all the bases. Trust me.

 

SCULLY

Sure, fine, whatever.

 

M&S

Well... it wasn't a nice trip. We faced deadly threats, we were frightened and harmed, we saved each other several times the couple of days we were in dark wildness. We eventually defeated our paranormal villain, but we ended up in a precarious situation.

Isolated, hungry, wounded, the night coming, we had lost most of our stuff.

Hopefully, we were saved by a unique sleeping bag we managed to keep.

 


	13. WORDS

MULDER

When I read her post-mortem reports, her explanations and statements on the cases we investigate, I'm in complete awe and full of admiration.

It's so arousing to converse with her, such a brilliant, smart, and open-minded still rigorous woman. Exchanging our point of views and our theories gives me thrills, palpitations and shivers in my heart, my guts... in the whole intimate parts I own.

 

SCULLY

His one-liners, wisecracks, and witty banters are so melodious sounds reaching my ears and drifting in my brain. I love gazing at his mouth, his lips waving and shifting, as he whispers and susurrates close to my face.

All these vibrations, these undulations coming from his vocal chords, travelling in air, passing through my flesh and tingling my nerves are sweetness and delicacies.

 

M&S

We discuss scientific concepts, we describe things and facts by technical terms, we write down detailed objective reports in our daily jobs. We can argue, hypothesize, debate, provide accurate arguments with our language skills.

Though, translating deep feelings into words and phrases, communicating precisely to each other our inner emotions and affections, are abilities we'd have to improve.

 


	14. S*X 2

MULDER

Hey, don't blame me if I succumbed to the temptation. I'm not a holy person, just a man.

When I met Kristen I was completely lost, alone and stuck in this bloody case of unholy vampires. I regret nothing.

And don't go mad at me and Diana if my fantasy involved handcuffs and sexy games. Don't imagine neither that I was abused or didn't enjoy it. She was a pretty and lovable woman, you know ?

 

SCULLY

Well, I can't deny I had a good time with Ed. Before he became crazy, of course. He was very attractive and sensual, he had strong and vigorous arms and biceps. Our racy hand-to-hand joust was really exciting.

And yes, I have way to much fantasized when I encountered Padgett. I was completely entangled in his voluptuous words. What he wrote wasn't... outside the realm of extreme possibilities.

 

 

M&S

Don't be such a prude or adamant about our affairs. It's a path we both took once.

 


	15. TO CHRIS & CO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Chris Carter, and all his team of writers, who have created these incredibly inspiring characters. Here's a tribute for their creativity, their uniqueness, their great skills in writing dialogs and stories. Chapeau bas !

MULDER

I can't complain about my characterization. A handsome, smart, foxy guy, nevertheless spooky, witty and sensitive, very respectful with women. A touch of rebelliousness, a lot of gut feelings, a childhood trauma, and these little things that made me singular, sunflower seeds, porn stuff, the couch, some fishes...

But with flaws and failings, sometimes emphasized by writers, who made me real.

 

SCULLY

I'm glad to be the character standing for the viewer, getting into the X Files and starting a lifetime journey, the storyline being somehow about my narrative.

We can see me evolving and growing up, becoming that awesome role model for so many women.

My characterizations ? You choose ! Do you prefer seeing me performing an autopsy ? Being badass ? Caring for Mulder ? Rationalizing ? Bantering ?

 

M&S

Aren't we the best couple to ship ? This unique relationship, burning and growing up in the backgrounds, slightly revealed, not completely spelled out.

It's true that we endured a lot in decades ! Our lifes, those of our relatives, were threatened to death. We suffered the most painful events a human can bear. And had controversial and paradoxal experiences, like those concerning our son.

 


	16. SLOW MOTION

MULDER

How hard I had to fight back his stranglehold, just to say Scully, Run.

All I managed to do was slowing down the inevitable movement of my finger on the trigger.

I could see her, her tears, feel her agony everywhere in my gut and heart, triggering a Pavlovian reflex deep hidden in my cerebral cortex, unreachable by his power.

I whispered Scully... Scully... while shooting all my forces at her.

 

SCULLY

I stepped back slowly, keeping my eyes in Mulder's, focusing both on his actions, the motion of his hand, and on the fire alarm.

What a relief it was to hear him pronouncing my name, to have this first slight connection between us. There was hope in this words, hope that his strength will overwhelm the bastard's grip.

I had faith that he couldn't pull the trigger on me, the way he whispered my name.

 

M&S

What scientific devices could have measured and kept records of the phenomena that took place in this critical few seconds ?

Can we theorize what happened, describe these indestructible interconnections between us, formalize the physical, psychological and emotional interaction laws that have ruled our actions ?

None observer srutinizing us in slow motion can give the answers.

 


	17. TOUCH PATHWAYS

MULDER

Repelling a tumor's ghost with my lips between her eyes, my hands linger in her neck, feeling the sinister scar. My mouth slids down slowly, reaching her breasts. While hanging around, I can't help heeding her heartbeats and breaths, always fearing the worst. Moving lower, my hands on her tattoo, my head on her belly, I cast out too many painful thoughts, before sinking in less wounded lands.

 

SCULLY

First, I move my hands along his arms, conjuring up feelings of soothing cuddles. I climb to his forehead, kissing and exploring evidences of old injuries, shivering to thoughts of a damaged brain. Then, I continue my tactile journey along a downward path, resting a while upon my bullet mark that saved his life, shaking in memory of death and cracks when on his chest, craving for happier places.

 

M&S

We both wander along each other touch pathways punctuated by heavy marks, travelling through threatening and dreadful remembrances. Hopefully, we always end up in lighthearted zones, throwing out all our angst.

 


	18. CHASING MONSTERS

MULDER

Hey, Scully, look by there, what my beam lights. I think it's a hole, the entrance of a kind of a tiny tunnel, going deeper and further under earth or whatever there is in the end.

And all that green shiny stuff there, I wonder what it is... mmmh... kind of slimy goo...

It stinks and... ouch ! It burns ! Argh, I can't get rid of it !

...

Scully, have you tissues or water ?

SCULLY

Mulder, stop being childish... I thought you had finished with your Freudian oral stage.

Look, you have ruined your new pants, I don't think this stain will disappear. I told you this morning we should have dressed with outerwears, that it would end up in another monster chase in gloomy-seedy-creepy places.

And now, I assume we have to go by there ? Who first ?

M&S

We picked up one of our cell and opened our randomizer app.

It's been a while none of us wants to lead a monster chase in narrow dark conduits.

Aging, aging....


	19. SPARKLES

MULDER

In pain and shock, cold and weak, I could only depend on her to keep me safe.

She was patiently trying to separate the shell from the casing, casually philosophizing about the meaning of death. Suddenly she succeeded. She sprinkled the powder on the wood, hit her stones and Ta-da !

A little explosion, a bright flash, a few flames and finally nothing.

This is my best Scully's sparkling moment.

 

SCULLY

I didn't expect him remembering my birthday, even in dog years. It was really a big surprise.

He was so joyful and cute, joining in with the waiters for the song, and messing with me. All was scintillating around me: the candle, Mulder's eyes and smile, the ribbon wrapping his gift, the medaillon.

All of a suddden, we were stopped and drove back to work.

This is my best Mulder's sparkling moment.

 

M&S

First, we were only spectators, standing quietly in the hospital hallway, watching on TV the Times Square ball moving down and listening to the countdown.

Then, the bright ball reached the New Year, shining fireworks blew up, the crowd glowed. Spontaneously, we kissed.

The world around us disappeared, all the sparkles popped up on our lips, in our stomachs, and along our radiant stare.

 


	20. SNOW

MULDER

Take my hand and let's walk in the snowfall, Scully.

[...]

Behold this miracle. These snowflakes were water molecules hidden in the clouds, waiting for a tiny alien particle and precise conditions to initiate their transformation and journey.

They travel dancing and swinging while growing and shape shifting, and they settle down on Earth, invading and remodeling the landscape, with heavenly beauty.

 

SCULLY

There are more marvels in them, Mulder.

During their fall down, they become unique in their shape and size. They all tend to be a perfect geometric crystal, but there are inevitable flaws in their fate.

In the end, although all their differences and imperfections, they huddle together, bringing quiet and peace on Earth. All the greys and the darks are recovered by this shiny white.

How inspiring !

 

M&S

We have been through so many pains and darkness during our journey together, we have endured critical situations in icy environments, but we never gave up on hope, faith and wonders.

We ended our walk among the snow lighthearted and playful. We had snowball fights, we faked Sasquatch footprints, made a pretty snowdog named Queequeg, and a couple of snow fallen angels.

 


	21. THE MPEMBA EFFECT

MULDER

I recap: several young victims within the previous months, same area, mysterious deaths.

Their heart froze instantly and literally. Scully, your autopsies and investigations had confirmed that. No complete logical and scientific theories to support the facts.

Though, we have a serious lead, I hope we'd be able to find and stop somehow the murderer, a man with a psychic Mpemba Effect ability.

 

SCULLY

Another crazy case, another Mulder's theory: Hot water can freeze faster than cold water. Metaphorically or for real ? I doubt we'll know someday.

We succeeded, but on the field I feared the most for Mulder, his heart has nearly frozen. Sometimes he empathizes so much with the victims, his feelings warming up, making him highly vulnerable. Especially in this case. I had to be the one keeping cold.

 

M&S

It's always how we overcome tough cases: team job, perfect complementary skills, watching each other back.

All these years, each of us has been highly emotionally affected by investigations we came through.

We cannot keep our hearts into a stronghold, we are always potentially defenseless against all kinds of Mpemba Effects... Especially Mulder.

 


	22. M&S AS ...

MULDER

S as Samantha, the start of my story. Samantha, my loss and my quest for the Truth, her soul now sliding in the sky as a starlight. Samantha, the cause of my restlesness and weakness.

S as Scully, the second part of myself, the essence of my existence. Scully, my single one in this universe, my safe guard and my savior. Scully, endlessly supporting and strengthening me.

 

SCULLY

M as Melissa, the main immaculate victim of my commitment. Melissa, my misfortune, my blame and my shame. Melissa, would time someday amnesty my crime ?

M as Mulder, the smart man I was enamoured with from the commencement, the flame of my lifetime. Mulder, summoning my meticulous methods, claiming my medecine expertism, and ad infinitum stimulating me. Marvellous Mulder, mine Mulder.

 

M&S

Bless our missing sisters, we are damned to forever mourn and suffer in our souls and memories.

Chasing monsters and serial murderers, solving supernatural mysteries, smoking out the mischievous Syndicate and the sinister scummy Smoking Man is the quintessence of our assignment.

We are Mulder and Scully, unconditional soul mates and synchronized mortals... a stunning miracle.

 


	23. FRENCH KISS

MULDER

Come on chère Dana, snuggle into my arms and listen to my words.

Laisse-moi te susurrer à l'oreille ces mots doux et suaves, laisse-moi déposer ces syllabes sur tes lèvres, laisse-toi pénétrer par ce baiser à la française.

"J’ai peur d’un baiser  
Comme d’une abeille.  
Je souffre et je veille  
Sans me reposer :  
J’ai peur d’un baiser !

Mais quelle entreprise  
Que d’être un amant  
Près d’une promise!"

 

SCULLY

Fox, I'm touchée by your clichés ! How can simple words stimulate our senses, and do their magic power depend on the tongue ? Is french the language of love ?

Approche et goûte ma langue sur la tienne:

"J’ai rêvé de toi cette nuit :  
Tu te pâmais en mille poses  
Et roucoulais des tas de choses…

Et moi, comme on savoure un fruit,  
Je te baisais à bouche pleine  
Un peu partout, mont, val ou plaine."

 

M&S

We fell into this exquisite folie à deux, sharing our alien words, breaths and flavors on our mouths, lips and tongues.

We dived into these sensual motions, getting along paths of déjà vu, moving deeper than the first kisses we experienced long ago en ami.

We whispered: je souhaite que ce moment ne finisse jamais, je souhaite enflammer ton corps, je souhaite...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tribute to the XF writers who have included french words, titles, dialogs, songs in the series. It's a sweet and nice music to my ears when I'm watching episodes (in their original version).  
> The two citations are extracts from poems written by the french poet Paul Verlaine (1844, Metz-1896, Paris). The first is titled "A poor young shepherd", and the second "J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit".


	24. FRANKENSTEIN

MULDER

Scully, I'm worried about what humans have created and injected in these clouds, servers hidden in the oceans, all these microchips invading our lifes. They are fed with egos, hatred and fake news thrown through social medias, evolving by all the IA we put in for mercantile purpose.

One quantum sparkle, one supernatural trigger and this nebulous monster will come to life and we won't love it.

SCULLY

This is paranoid paranormal batcrap, Mulder.

You should be worried about how we treat real life. How our greed and disrespect mutate livestock, alter wildlife, ecosystems and harmony on this planet. There's a theory saying that we shaped a new epoch, the anthropocen.

The whole Earth will be our monster, and it won't love us. Merciless, it will banish and expel us into the icy outer space.

M&S

We are fictional characters, created by the imagination of a man, evolving by the writing of storytellers, incarnated and shaped by two flesh and blood actors, known and worshipped worldwide.

We have escaped our creator, becoming a modern myth, living a multitude of life in hearts of fans and their fictions.

What are we, now ? Almost real humans, and surely no monsters, as we were always loved.

 


	25. DADDY

MULDER

I love him, a great human being. Though, from time to time, we have difficult, even hand-to-hand, relationships.

He's a figure of authority with responsibilities and strong morality, so, inevitably, I'm the troublemaker who pisses him off. He keeps me in tracks when I'm gone too far, and rudely bawls me out if I'm completely out of control.

But he takes care and if I need help, he's just here.

 

SCULLY

He's a rock, a pillar, a beacon in our darkness.

He was a shoulder where I could lay down my sorrow and my loss, a close confidant when I was pregnant, and instantly assisted me when Mulder get loose in the icy West Virginia. As he always does when Mulder is in trouble.

He feels concerned about our welfare so often threatened, but always keep us straight in our duties and search for the Truth.

 

M&S

He trusted us and our work long before we trusted him.

He has sacrificed a promising career, following his moral compass and his sense of fairness, no matter the compromises and the consequences for him.

He put his life in danger for us, without hesitation.

He was always present when we need help, care, support and friendship.

Walter is such a wonderful substitute Daddy. For both of us.

 


	26. ALONE 1

MULDER

Hey, no ! Ouch !

[...]

Crap ! Where am I ? I can't see anything, it's completely dark.

My head hurts, there's blood on my face. Nothing serious, though.

Of course, I've lost my gun, and my phone.

SCULLY ! SCULLY !

[...]

From how long I'm in here, can't say. I'll rot to death in hell... No way to escape, no one around.

Why did I ditch her ? Why going alone ? I'm a jerk.

[...]

Oh, noise !

SCULLY ??

SCULLY !!

 

SCULLY

 

 

M&S

 

 


	27. ALONE 2

MULDER

 

SCULLY

 

M&S

Alone together, surrounded by evil forces, isolated into wild woods, one bullet left, frightened, tired and wounded, we look intensively at each other, hold our hands and we smile.

Alone together, we are invincible. We have endured so many critical situations and survived so many threats.

Alone, in this doomed world, deep in its darkness.

Together, hand to hand and mind to mind, we are powerful.

 

 


	28. ALONE 3

MULDER

 

SCULLY

Abruptly, I loose his hand, turn back, he's vanished. MULDER !

Turning around, all I see is a desert under a starry sky. Alone, in a dark cold night.

My heart freeze, I can't move, completely stunned and aghast.

This is not happening again ! MULDER !

 

Suddenly, I jerk in my bed. I bury my wet face in his empty pillow, seeking his scent.

Alone I am for a few days, awaking my worst memories of loneliness.

 

M&S

 


	29. S*X 3

MULDER

Aren't we well here, Scully ? Quiet, peaceful, together...

Hey, Scully, what are you doing ?

Wow... I'm not sure it's safe, here, we're not really alone...

Well... Dana... Mmm... Don't stop, it's so good.

...

Yeah... Ooh !! Whoa... I don't believe it... You're so... How possible it is ?

...

Jeez, Scully ! Bless you, my catholic girl !

 

SCULLY

Mulder, come closer. I'm hungry for you, my foxy Fox. Believe me, it'll be just fun and pleasure.

Shh, shh, good boy.

Great... Nice... Ooh ! You're so... And you're damn ... so ...

Yay !

...

Wait ? What ? You're sure ? Okay, whatever, go on...

Ahhh... It's so good, I die...

...

Mulder, wonders never ceases with you. My amazing magician.

 

M&S

Wait, what ? What did you expect ? More specific details ?

Uh-uh, we need intimacy, you know.

You're allowed to fantasize and imagine whatever in your mind, but don't expect us to be too graphic, okay ?

Let's give us privacy and have some wonderful dirty secrets.

 


	30. ALIENS

MULDER

What is this weight on my chest, as I lay down on a rocky bed under the sky ? I hear scratchy sounds just above me.

I can't stare at it, too frightened by painful reminiscences. Opening slightly my eyes, I see a triangular face, with two big globular eyes, trying to hypnotize me.

It's a green one, not a grey, how can it be ?

Its two arms are lethal weapons, saws meant to tear up my body.

Scully !

 

SCULLY

Mulder !

I can hear him, summoning me far away in this labyrinthine abandoned building.

Where are you ? Wait !

I search my way with my flashlight in these dark corridors, navigating by his voice.

I perceive big noises, then nothing. Mulder ?

I rush forward frantically. Eventually, I find him, laying on the floor. Checking him, I find no wounds. Calmly, he says, "You miss the little grey, Scully."

 

M&S

Sometimes, on a same night, at the same moment, we have strange nightmares about aliens. We don't really share common visions, just angst, fear, and disbelief.

One sees a giant praying mantis alien, the other always fails to witness the classic one.

What are the questions these dreams are meant to answer to ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Mulder's vision is based on the M.C. Escher wood engraving, titled "The Dream" (1930), and of course, on Mulder's mantis phobia, related in War of the Coprophages.  
> Second, it's a light tribute to the quote "Dreams are answers we haven't yet figured out how to ask."


	31. TANDEM

MULDER

Isn't it wonderful this way ? I'm always behind you, watching your back. We move forward in the same direction, and if an evil headwind pushes us backwards, we combine our forces to beat him.

Meanwhile, the quiet pace and the periodic rhythm make our brains reach an hypnotic consciousness, where freed imagination, combination and speculation, allow us to come closer to the Truth than ever.

 

SCULLY

It's a miracle we keep our balance this way. The physics involved in its stability and dynamics is indeed very complex. These circular motions and spins turning into straight lines, aren't they a metaphor of our lives ?

With our fierce determination we reach the Truth hidden behind the hills ahead. Though, arriving atop, it slips away from us, as we are inevitably attracted down by the gravity.

 

M&S

Wandering around in the countryside along quiet roads, braving elements and obstacles arising on our path, making perfect teamwork to move up and forward, philosophizing abour life, mysteries, science and the Truth...

It's what happens when we ride together our brand new tandem on leisure time.

 


	32. HEALTH AND SAFETY

MULDER

True, Mister Health and Safety, I'm sinking back into my chair, feet on the desk. It's a bad body posture to write reports on the computer. Though, I don't last on this seat ! I'm up when I read old files, I walk back and forth thinking and arguing with my partner about cases, and most of the times we are outside doing fieldwork.

So, I don't think I could suffer musculoskeletal disorders.

 

SCULLY

Are we applying all the safety procedures in the field, Mister Inspector ?

Yes, of course. We are always together when we approach hazardous places or crime scenes, watching our backs and requiring backup in critical situations.

We are always cautious, we don't come near danger or touch mysterious substances, we never underestimate all the risks we could encounter.

Our motto : always by the book.

 

M&S

Wait, what ? It's not what you deduce from our records ? Far above the average work-related injuries for FBI Agents ?

Well, it's the nature of our job in the X Files. It's true that we have visited hospitals regularly, but no big deal, just regular wounds.

Don't you think someone is playing a trick on you ? You can't believe we came back from death or that we suffered Alien sickness. Be serious !

 


	33. MOM

MULDER

Can I reconcile my two mother figures ?

One I trusted and trusted me from the start, whose last words were meant for me. The other, who often deceived me, but was so much betrayed herself.

My blood, making me feel like a rebel teen, as I harassed her with my restless questions. An in-law, who always treated me as an adult, a keeper of Scully's soul and safety.

My heart is lost between two moms.

 

SCULLY

Finally, I appreciate her mysterious quarter, this tangible element I can't figure out. It's a remembrance of her uniqueness, of all her incredible qualities I can only now fully understand and acknowledge as I'm getting older.

Mom, how can I thank you, how can I tell you the important things I've never said ?

Mom, I'd want you and your support besides me, Mulder, and my motherhood to come.

 

M&S

Sometimes, sitting and thinking below the starry sky, we feel the heavy weight of all our losses overwhelming our hearts. Our sisters, our fathers, our mothers, our son, how can it be ?

We find them in the stars, keeping an eye on us.

There is a special place overhead for our moms, a seemingly sweet and kind place, still surrounded by little or big mysteries, a quiet home we look at together.

 

 


	34. PLATONIC

MULDER

We are lost, it's the same place we were hours ago ! We are bound to make circles and ramble ad infinitum.

And you, immortal Scully, could experiment the Great Platonic Year, 25772 of our years. Start all again in the same conditions.

"People are all but ignorant of the fact that time really is the wanderings of these bodies, bewilderingly numerous as they are and astonishingly variegated." Plato.

 

SCULLY

Start again the whole universe and its great mysteries ? Measuring time by celestial bodies in motion ?

Stick to Platonic solids, Mulder. Leave alone the dodecahedron, come down to our Earth cube. Measure time with our own tired bodies, and let's find a way to get the hell out of here.

I want to go home. When we are on the couch, we'll discuss endlessly of Platonic Idealism and its perfect Forms.

 

M&S

On the couch we reviewed the big mysteries of our lifetimes and relationship. Of course, we wanted to reach the sublime and perfect Truth, we seeked wisdom and knowledge, we fell in love with our beautiful souls.

But, we concluded that if we had to start all again, the couch, as it is now, should have more often witnessed our bodies, endlessly stucked at the bottom rung of Plato's ladder of Love.

 


	35. PORN

MULDER

Scully, you haven't seen in my mess a box containing some of my old porn magazines ?

I... uh... want to remember how interesting it was.

I mean, you know... I've kept some of them, related to the X Files, for science. Porn abductees, naked Sasquatch females, mesmerizing huge boobs, psychic venal horsewomen.

You don't have that anymore, Scully. Back in the days, it was... delving into the stuff.

 

SCULLY

I think I found it, Mulder ! You're right, it was in a complete messy place ! You hear me ? I'm in the closet, laundry room ! Mulder ?

...

Oh, what's that ? There are things hidden in the porns... Pictures ? Me ? Copies of some of my X Files reports ?

...

MULDER ! What were you doing with pictures of myself, busy at work, pinned with reports I wrote ? What ? How ? When ? Mulder !! COME HERE ASAP !!

 

M&S

We remembered our first years, how hot and sexy we were, how much sexual tension we had, how in a denial state we were, and how hard it was to deal with it. We shared new little secrets as our old memories were resurfacing.

We laughed a lot, enjoyed the silly magazines, and giggled at the stolen images Mulder had surreptitiously taken.

The washer surely remembers the following great porn moment.

 


	36. GREEN

MULDER

I know that we are middle-aged, Scully, but I can't help to see us as these spring green tree buds.

For a while we have been through cold and dark places, our hearts frozen in a bitter wintertime. The passion lying in our lifeblood was dormant, waiting for better days to blossom.

And here we are, as green as youth, carrying a new life, expanding our horizon like the daylight becoming longer.

 

SCULLY

You're right Mulder, we are meant to go through season cycles, along circle paths.

I remember that once, the vision of a green crop circle, the heart chakra, led me to an efflorescence and the possibility of an evergreen love time.

I had this green sweater, you came back from the greener grass country. We had then an happy spring and a fruitful summer, too soon spoiled by evil green blood aliens.

 

M&S

At this point in our lifetime, green is our color.

We live it up, enjoying the beautiful shades of the awakening vegetation.

We like to wander in the verdant countryside, beholding the great mysteries of the nature and the creation, resting and cuddling on sweet green grass, hands joined on Scully's belly.

At this point in our lifetime, green is the color of hope.

 

 


	37. WOMAN FIRST

SCULLY

It's not fair, Mulder. Why people are always identifying us as "Mulder and Scully" ? Why your name first ?

As if I don't matter, as if I've never had my name on the office's door, on the desk name plate, on MY desk I've never had.

Of course, you were the first haunting the basement, filling it with all your stuff, leaving no room for me.

And who always presented the X Files cases with nice slides ?

 

MULDER

Scully, don't be mad at me. I don't know what to say. Not guilty.

For our names, it's just the alphabetical order. The M is before the S. That's all. Okay, maybe if we hadn't been too american, or too stupid, especially me, with this thing of not using our firstnames. It would have been Dana and Fox, you first.

You know, for many people, it's your story, your journey, which matters more than mine.

 

S&M

We ended up promising that if one day we decide to write down our memories about the X Files, Scully would be the first.

 


	38. KATHERINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my friend Cathy.

MULDER

Come on Scully, look through the eyepiece at this part of the Moon.

First, there is Sinus Asperitatis, the Bay of Roughness. Then, if you go down to its South end, there are three beautiful craters. The older is named Catharina.

Do you see on its north border, the shadow of a smaller crater, making a sort of a bump ? Its name is Catharina P.

I can see you there, my dear Dana Katherine Scully.

 

SCULLY

Oh, Mulder, you're so romantic.

Do you know that the legend of Saint Catherine of Alexandria was probably based on the life of the greek Hypatia ?

Hypatia, the first iconic scientific woman, one of the first woman known to have study and teach mathematics, astronomy and philosophy. And she became a martyr, a victim of obscurantism, murdered by violent angry men..

We surely share commonalities.

 

M&S

If we have a baby girl, one of its first name would be Catherine.

A lovely Cathy baby girl.

 


	39. TRAINING

SCULLY

Lately, we have neglect some of our trainings, Mulder.

We are aging gradually, and if we just let it go without discipline and meticulousness, we'll loose our instincts, our strength, our stamina.

My actual condition is not a contraindication, nor an excuse to omit our duties, on the contrary.

Come with me on the couch, and let's us figure out plans for the forthcoming weeks.

 

MULDER

I'm in Scully.

First, let's think about important things we haven't practised since a too long time. I'm sure we have entered in lazy routines, that we have omitted to challenge ourselves, in so many ways.

Back in the days, nothing was given between us, there were always elements of uncertainty, of risk, of extreme possibilities. We have to be ready for any future mishap or happenstance.

 

S&M

Our first trainings were inspired by two matching misfortunes. An ancient one, when we had encountered Devil worshippers in Milford Haven. A recent one, when we had to switch off an hellish simulation.

It's been a too long time we hadn't tied ourselves, hands behind our backs, and struggled in the shower. And after this appetizer, played and made gymnastic exercises in the adjoining bedroom.

 


	40. SLEEVES

SCULLY

Mulder, I think it's time to clean up this messy closet. There's in it a lot of stuff that we would have to throw away.

Let's roll up our sleeves ! Go ahead, I'll bring back some garbage bags.

[...]

Wow, you have already taken out all these items and cardboard boxes ?

I think I'll let you finish the job. I love to stare at you among a merry jumble, all sweaty and exposing your pretty naked forearms.

 

MULDER

Sure, Scully. Behold a manly misty working man in action. Be my unique cheerleader, as you have always been.

[...]

Oh, look what I found. A completely new deck of cards ! I shuffle the cards. Behold my skills. Now, Scully, pick a card, any card !

Sure ? Put it back in. Some little tricks, no sleeves to hide it... and ta-da ! This card !...

It's not yours ? But look, it's mine: the Queen of Heart.

 

S&M

So far, the closet is almost empty, whereas its immediate area is fully cluttered.

Indeed, we ended up doing more interesting and joyful activities. Chatting about an amazing old X File case, performing magic acts, having heart-to-heart talks and putting spells and enchantments on our bodies.

Mulder has always a trick up his sleeve !

 


	41. SUCCUBUS

MULDER

Dammit ! I'm very sorry, Scully... Don't understand what happens. You know me, usually it works well.

As I think of it, I remember this morning, in the coffee shop. There was this old lady, with rags on her, staring at me the whole time. Embarrassing. She had a demoniac look, her messy hair were long and grey. I'm now pretty sure she is a succubus, taking grip on me. She won't leave me alone...

 

SCULLY

Mulder, it's completely natural, the risk increasing with age. It is four-fold higher in men in their 60s compared with those in their 40s according to a study published in the Journal of Urology in 2000. You could have a blood vessel dysfunction as an organic cause, but I doubt that. You're healthy, you don't take drugs nor alcohol. Maybe you're just a bit tired today, and...

Hey, Mulder ? Wow !

 

M&S

A little banter about paranormal versus science, and blood is flooding in our bodies !

 


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this writing adventure four months ago, never thinking that I could go so far. 42 chapters later, I think it's time to stop, having reached this symbolic XF number.  
> I don't know how many readers I have/had, and how this work is/was perceived -except from my faithful friend xfilesobsession ;-). Many thanks to each reader, hoping that you have appreciated at least one of my little stories.  
> Feel free to leave me any feed-back, somewhere...

SCULLY

Oh my God, I thought it was lost. Mulder ! Look what I found !

My old key ring... your spare key. I remember the first time I use it when you weren't home. Walking eagerly in the corridor then staying unsure in front of Number 42. Finally entering in your messy den. It was for work, but all I could do was staring at your remnants, smelling your fragrances, seeing you all over the place. Then...

 

MULDER

Really ? Was I such a beast back then, Scully ?

Actually, I remember it too. Later at home, laying on the couch, I couldn't sleep. I was imagining you, what you have done or touched. The file was surely hard to find among... my mess. And then, it came to me, very lightly, insidiously, through my nose. Turning on the light, I found the evidence: a few red-hairs caught in the pillow. It was so...

 

S&M

Opening a bottle, we toasted to honor Mulder's apartment and shared exactly 42 memories involving the old beloved place.

We wondered what physical traces were left in its floor, walls and windows. Have all the deep and intense feelings penetrated and mingled into their molecules, now slowly leaking out and affecting strangers' lifes ? Was there a struggle between pain, sorrow, love and passion ?

 


End file.
